Sick Of Colors
by Snarkastic101
Summary: The Fourth of July is usually a cheery day but for America it brings back nostalgic feelings and painful memories about a country he once held dear. One-Shot.


**A/N This is going to sound repetitive later on but thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya. I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Mr. America!" Lithuania said this cheerfully as he held up an odd colored cake.

America nodded happily and took a piece of cake to go. Lithuania waved goodbye cheerfully and kept cleaning. _I can't believe it's already my birthday... it always comes so quick._ He would try to be his cheerful self this year, like he was every year. He couldn't afford to be sad; heroes must remain strong to protect the ones they love.

"H-happy birthday, brother." Canada stated quietly when America opened the front door. He grinned happily and replied back.

"So do I get a present this year?" Canada nodded and held out a red, white and blue package.

"Well, I'll see you later America!" Canada nodded politely and walked away. America looked down at the package and thought, _Why is it always red, white and blue?_ He sighed and ripped open the present.

"_**'Freedom Fighters; Revolution' **_Did Canada seriously get me another Revolutionary War video game? That asshole."

He tossed the video game on an outside bench as he hurried to the Allies Meeting. Twenty minutes later he threw the door open to the meeting room, everyone was already there. England glanced over and snarled

"You're late, Arse." France on the other hand got up and gave America a hug as well as kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, America!"

"Wh-what are you doing?" France backed off and held out a rose.

America took it and stared at it curiously. Then Russia came up and gave America a hug. He stiffened in terror and Russia backed off and gave him a white scarf. China came up last, he didn't give a hug but he still held out an object. China held out a blue paper umbrella.

"What are all of these?" America asked while staring at all of the objects in his hand.

"They're presents-aru!" France nodded in agreement and said, "They're modeled after your flag's colors!"

Russia smiled pleasantly and said "They are also objects common in our country." America looked down at the items, he was glad to get them. But the colors made him feel sick inside.

"Thanks guys, you really didn't have to go through all of this trouble! These are awesome, do you mind if I leave early? I do after all need a vase for the rose and it is my birthday..." They all nodded except England who stared out the window sullenly. America tried to leave the room as calmly as possible, once he was out of the room he bolted to his car.

"Hey England, what exactly are you doing?" England was pulling open the window and putting on his jacket.

"Tch, taking the window down, fastest way to catch up to that American idiot." He jumped out the window of the second floor of their building. America made it panting to his car. He tossed the items into the car and leaned against the side of the car. _Didn't I ever tell them I hate getting presents wrapped in my flag's colors? I guess not._

"Hey, America. You forgot something..." His head shot up, he took in a very angry England standing in front of him. _I'm pretty sure I didn't forget anything... what the hell is England doing here? I don't wanna see him today, in fact, I don't want to be in the same twenty-mile radius as him._ "Here..." He shoved out a small package wrapped in red and white stripped paper, topped off with a blue bow.

America smacked the package out of his hand and shouted.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRAP IT LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE I _**HATE**_ THOSE COLORS ON THIS DAY! WHAT THE HELL ENGLAND!" England stood there quietly, not reacting to his words at all. America angrily shoved him and he fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" England just looked up at him with a sad look on his face.

"America," he whispered, "they're my flag's colors too. Your colors are my colors, your pain is my pain. I thought you might get that by now, but you're still as childish as you were back then." He got up off the ground and slapped America in the face. "Get yourself together, man. Stop acting like a kid throwing a tantrum! Also, don't shoulder all this pain by yourself. It's exactly why we are here, we aren't just allies, we're family."

England stood there lecturing America who had fallen to the ground from his slap. England looked down at him and snapped

"What are you still doing on the ground? GET UP!" He offered America his hand, and for the first time in many years, he took it. England continued to lecture him quite loudly until America asked a question.

"Hey, England... can I have a hug?" England looked at him shocked and his face melted into a small smile. England smiled and pulled America in and hugged him.

"Looks like the situations reversed a bit, I used to stare down at you when we hugged. When on earth did you get so big? Here take my handkerchief..." America laughed, grabbed the handkerchief and pulled away. He picked the present off of the ground and tossed it into the car, causing England to flinch. "Be careful with that, you git..." America pulled England in for one more hug.

"I'm still taking the day off, after all, a hero can't show up to a meeting like this."

He climbed into the car and drove away. England kept the smile on his face and kept smiling until he couldn't see America's car anymore. His face crumpled and he stopped waving. He wiped his sleeve against his face.

"S-stupid yankee... He took my handkerchief..."

Later that night America sat on his bed and lightly tore off the wrapping to England's present. Inside were two frayed flags, each in their individual picture frame. England's small flag and America's when it only had Thirteen Stars. He pulled out the note; England's writing was as flawless as always. Nothing was wrong with the handwriting, but the ink was smeared from water stains.

"_I've kept them ever since the war, I wasn't sure when to give yours back to you. Then I decided I would give you mine too. On this day I am the saddest yet also the happiest. You are no longer with me but it's good to see you grow up to be so strong. Maybe even stronger than I am. Happy Birthday, America._"

America hung up the two flags above his bed posts. He took out the handkerchief he got earlier.

"Stupid Redback..." He whispered as he gazed at the flags.

* * *

**A/N: Again... Thanks for reading! If you're reading this it probably means you read the fanfic! (Or have some strange A/N fetish.) I've had this written for a while but I wasn't really sure if I wanted to post it or not. So here is me taking a chance! Thanks for reading my fanfic hope you thought it was awesome! (Not nearly as awesome as Prussia of course.)**


End file.
